Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a double-sided display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional double-sided display apparatus is composed of two separate single-sided display devices. The two display devices of the double-sided display apparatus must be fixed by means of an additional support structure. Therefore, the double-sided display apparatus is bulky in structure and large in thickness.